


带我去墙的另一边吧（影日）【排球少年】[3]-光希遥

by MitsukiHaruka



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!, 排球少年
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiHaruka/pseuds/MitsukiHaruka
Relationships: 影日
Kudos: 1





	带我去墙的另一边吧（影日）【排球少年】[3]-光希遥

带我去墙的另一边吧（影日）【排球少年】[3]-光希遥

“昂，我知道了。”泽村挂了电话，看着家附近的夜景。明天是高中联赛的第一场比赛。乌野果然，还是少了什么啊。泽村看着手机，明天。一定会赢。  
“咻”“啪”。这已经不知道是第几个被日向发出去又被拦下来的球。菅跟泽村虽然在安慰日向，但是感觉不太起作用了。  
“快一点！日向！在来一球！”不行的，完全不行的。日向举着排球觉得自己跟网原来是这么遥远。果然自己根本就不行，没有影山自己根本就不行！“日向！看前面！看我们！你已经非常强了！”龙之介对着日向喊，日向依旧举着球，无论如何也，也没办法发球。  
“啪塔”。“对不起，比赛已经开始了，运动员不能入场了。”“给。”冷冷的没有带任何感情的把手里的通行证给了门口的保卫。“啪塔”……脚步声越来越有力。越来越快。直到欢呼声淹没了脚步声。  
5比20。真是一个烂摊子。  
裁判举起旗帜表示乌野要求换人。日向看都不敢看裁判举的牌。一定是自己吧。今天自己表现的最差了。“辛苦了。”“不，撑到现在，菅前辈才是。”  
都紧张的出现幻听了么？日向机械的转过头看到臭着一张脸的影山，一瞬间不知道说什么的说：“啊你左边的头发翘起来了。”影山嘴角抽了一下，一把冲上去拽起日向的领子，恶狠狠这一张脸说：“想死么？”说着对着日向就缓和了表情说：“让你久等了。”  
“虽然不想打扰你们……”月岛突然出现在他们面前说：“我们还在比赛。”  
影山活动了一下筋骨说：“该让他们看看乌野最强的组合了！”  
比赛最后以乌野高一球赢了对方。虽然的确苦战了好久，但是总算结局不错。  
“呜……”日向咬着下唇，满眼都是泪水，大家都以为是赢了日向太高兴了都不停安慰日向，赢了多棒啊之类的，结果日向却对着影山大喊一声笨蛋！跑出了排球馆。  
“喂！日向！！”影山跟在日向后面跑，真是速度型得选手，影山追起来很吃力。  
“翔阳！”日向顿了一下，影山看准时机，一把拉住日向得手黑着一张脸说：“你想死么！居然说我笨蛋！”“那个……”日向一直低着头然后红着脸问影山：“我可以叫你飞雄么？”“啥？”影山看着日向红着脸说出奇怪得话，突然觉得他很可爱。  
“真是败给你了。”影山拉近日向将自己得温度跟日向交换。日向觉得影山很粗鲁，直接闯进来技巧真的差到一个地步了。  
……不不，应该说……影山居然做出了这种事。日向开始挣扎起来，红着脸一手捂着嘴巴，一手指着影山说：“你……你……”  
影山害怕日向逃跑，抓着日向得手就说：“日向翔阳！我！影山飞雄想跟你打一辈子得排球！”  
静……  
“笨蛋，这个时候要说喜欢吧。影山……”影山红着脸松开日向的手，撇开了目光。  
“虽然说的有点晚……欢迎回来。”


End file.
